1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for searching a RFID tag configured to search a search target by carrying out radio communication with a RFID tag provided at the search target.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system configured to carry out reading/writing of information contactlessly between a small-sized RFID tag that stores predetermined information and a reader (reading device)/writer (writing device) has been proposed and is being put into practice in various fields.
As an example of a practical use of the above RFID system, an apparatus for searching a RFID tag configured to search a search target by carrying out radio communication with a RFID tag provided at the search target can be cited (See JP,A, 2004-99278, for example). In this prior art, an operator wears a reader configured to get information of a RFID tag (baggage tag) provided at the search target (baggage) via radio communication and transparent display device (head-mount display) on the body, and when the operator moves and the RFID tag enters a communication range of the reader, the information is read and it is checked if the tag is the search target or not. If it is the search target, the fact is displayed on the display device to be notified to the operator.
In the above prior art, when an operator moves and a RFID tag enters a communication range of a reader, information of the RFID tag is read and it is checked if the tag is a search target or not. At this time, since the operator can not clearly recognize the communication range of the reader, there is a possibility that the RFID tag information of a target different from the target whose information is intended to be read by the operator and there is also a fear that certainty of search is lowered. Also, since the communication range can not be clearly recognized, the operator tries to get the information of the RFID tag by getting closer to the search target to be detected by all means without considering directivity of the reader and the like, and efficient search can not be made.